my songfics
by Aurora Calista
Summary: first chapter up about Harry and his thoughts in the war


Well this is my first songfic so please no flames but if its so bad you must flame me go ahead. Please r/r please its my thoughts as to what harry is thinking about

Dad, your boy is about to fall

He walks the razor's edge.

He's on the brink of fading out.

He's at his bitter end.

Dad, your boy who used to run, you taught him how to crawl.

He left home to find his own, now all he had is gone.

Harry sits there thinking about his dad. His dad was so brave he sacrificed himself so his wife and son could live but if he had only know that mom wouldn't make it would he still have done it?

In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you

and in your head where it dwells.

I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it,

Lets walk away from this hell.

Dad if only you were here now you would cry to see what has happened to the world you left. Dumbledore is dead Voldemort killed him. Lucious killed his son Draco, just because he didn't want to be Voldemort's second-in command.

In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you

and in your head where it dwells.

I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it,

Lets walk away from this hell.

Hermoine killed herself because she was in love with Draco. the weaslys were killed by peter. Who was this time really killed by Sirius who got shipped back to Azkaban.

Mom, your baby is on his way.

He'll soon be at your side.

Cause he's forgotten all he's known.

A part of him has died.

Mom may never understand why baby's come and gone.

He left home to find his own, now all he has are lies.

Mum, you would sit and weep if you could see me I am a mistreated little boy who has to live with the Dursleys. All I do is sit there and think about Voldemort. How could one person hurt and kill so many people? How could he affect so many people? this one wizard who was mistreated by some muggles?

In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you

and in your head where it dwells.

I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it,

Lets walk away from this hell.

Mum why did you leave me why if you had just let voldemort kill me then you would be here. You deserve it more than I do. The other boys in my dorm grew up to be arours and got killed by the death eaters.

In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you

and in your head where it dwells.

I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it,

Lets walk away from this hell.

Oh I forgot to say the one and only girl that I ever loved was also killed by Voldemort right in front of my eyes. You cant even imagine how that feels. There is no way you could ever feel like that ever.

In your eyes.

In your eyes.

In your eyes.

In your eyes.

You are up in heaven with Ron, Hermoine, Cho, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, dad, Dumbledore, Neville, Seamus, and all of the teachers that got killed when voldemort took over the school.

In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you

and in your head where it dwells.

I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it,

Lets walk away from this hell.

Over half of the school is dead. And it's entirely my fault if only I had been there to save them from Voldemort, but no I was forced to hide by Mc Gonagall. She too was killed by the death eaters. So were almost all the teachers. Snape, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Sprout, and Tralawny.

In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you

and in your head where it dwells.

I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it,

Lets walk away from this hell...

One day everyone I will avenge your deaths. I promise. I will get Sirius out of azkaban. I promise you mum and dad I will live but only for you. Ron I will take care of everything and Hermoine I hope you and Draco are finally happy together. Professors I will make sure the school will survive or what's left of the school . and all my schoolmates I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I said I would.

Well how was it I was crying when I wrote it this is a good song to write to especially if you are trying to write to write a sad part well please please Read and Review just this once please I will try to do another one soon.

AuroraCalista


End file.
